Being Late
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Harry is late for class, so is Draco. They collide around a corner and have a little fight which turns into something more. One-shot Rated for language, just to be safe


**Hello again :3 As you may know already I am aware of my spelling. Im doing the best I can to get better.  
Now just read and enjoy. Or not that depends on you.**

* * *

Harry ran frantically through the hallways. He was late for class. Again. That idiot Snape would give him detention this time.. He had been late two times this week already.  
"Fuck, fuck fuck" he panted loudly to himself as he ran towards the classroom in the dungeons.  
Not far from him another student was late for that same class. A certain blonde Slytherin. He came running around the corner. Harry didn't notice it before he ran headfirst into that git Draco Malfoy.  
"What about opening your-" Draco began but stopped when he discovered who it was.  
"Potter" he spat and narrowed his eyes "Late for class again are we?" he rose from the floor and grinned at him  
Harry was on the floor too.. as usual.  
"You're not actually on time yourself, prat!" he spat back and reached for his glasses.  
"Looking for these are you?" Draco said holding Harrys glasses. Well he had been holding them, the second Harry looked up Draco dropped them on the ground.  
Harry reached out and grabbed the first thing he got his hands on. Draco's feet. He fell backwards with a loud thump.  
"Fuck you!" he grunted and tried to get his feet loose.  
Harry didn't answer, finally he had the opportunity to pay back for all the years of bullying. He started thinking of all the things that prat had done to him and his friends and let the rage fill him up.  
He grunted and stood up not letting go of him. He moved his hand to Dracos shirt and pulled him up. Walking forward until his back met a wall.  
"Are you sorry yet?" Harry asked looking straight into Dracos angry grey eyes  
"Fuck you! Why would I ever be sorry?"  
"This is why!" Harry answered and clenched his fist.

Harrys fist hit Draco right in the face, blood started dripping from the crushed nose and down on his normally spotless white shirt.  
Draco however, didn't care that much. He got one of his hands loose from behind his back and hit Harry on the right side of his face making him lose his balance and fall to the floor.  
He dried the blood from his face and sat across Harrys chest. Harry couldnt move. This didnt look good  
"Payback for me breaking your nose last year?" he snarled  
Harry just stared at him and figured that was answer enough.  
He watched Draco raise his fist, knowing that in a few seconds that fist would collide with his face.  
It did, exactly five seconds later.  
Harry felt a growing pain at the right side of his face. To be an arrogant prat he did hit hard.

Draco lowered his face. He was just one inch from Harrys.  
He raised his fist and hit Harry once again. This time Harry felt his nose break.  
Draco got off his chest and dragged Harry up with him.  
Both of them were spitting blood and panting.  
He pushed Harry backwards into a corner, he walked closer and stood again a few inches from him.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Harry panted when Draco lowered his head and looked him in the eyes.  
Draco didn't care to answer that question right away. He grabbed Harry's hair and dragged his head a bit upwards.  
"Fuck you and your pathetic attempts to hate me" Draco said and kissed him.

Harry thought he would be shocked. He wasn't. For some fucked up reason this felt right. He got his hands free and put them on Dracos chest. Slowly lowering them. Slowly.  
He felt Draco doing the same.  
"Not here" he said and broke off the kiss  
Draco agreed on that one and dragged Harry to the nearest broom closet.  
"Why the hell are we doing this?" Harry asked when they got inside  
"Because you obviously want to, if you didn't why are you here?"  
Harry just growled and pushed him further back into the room. Kissing the blonde boy hungrily.

In the next minutes, shirts, pants, ties and underwear were scattered around the room.  
"Like what you see?"Harry said when he noticed Draco was staring at his naked body.  
"Do you?"  
Harry smiled and took his hands dragging him closer.  
"Yes, and now you're mine for the next hour" he whispered in his ear.

One hour later Harry smiled and kissed Draco once more.  
"Well.. that was-"  
"Fucking brilliant" Draco shot in before Harry had finished the sentence and pulled him down on the cold floor for another kiss.  
Harry stared into his eyes. They were still full of lust. No different from his own. Harry led his hand up to Dracos face, running his fingers gently over his jaw and down his neck.  
"You are kind of beautiful" Harry admitted.  
"Kind of? Stop fooling yourself Potter, I am beautiful!" he answered kissing Harrys forehead.  
"I just had sex with you, stop calling me Potter" Harry said looking sternly at him. "And yes, you are fucking beautiful"  
"You're not bad yourself, Harry" he said "Better?"  
"Yes"  
"I need to go, I cant be late for another class with Snape" Harry said when he remembered he had double potions.  
"Fuck potions"  
"I cant" he said getting his clothes  
"Harry?"  
"What?"  
"Let me know if you need another broken nose soon" Draco got his clothes and dressed. He walked out of the broom closet and kissed Harry for the last time before he headed for the dungeons  
"You know, we could try this without the fighting?" Harry screamed after him.  
He stopped and turned around.  
"Well then" Draco said blinking  
"Room of requirement at midnight?"  
"Agreed" Harry said and walked off to his last class that day. No one seemed to figure out the reason behind his wide grin when he entered the classroom. No one understood why he was so ridiculously happy the next morning either..

* * *

**That was that :) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
